


try as i might (you just aren’t blue)

by kara_pendragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, This isn’t a Pro-William fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_pendragon/pseuds/kara_pendragon
Summary: Back in her room she looked between the two tops, she should wear the blue. It suited her better, the neckline was nicer, the colour more flattering and yet every time she saw it she couldn’t help but remember the last time she wore it.-OR-Why Kara wouldn’t wear the blue shirt to her date with William.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/William Dey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	try as i might (you just aren’t blue)

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon of why Kara didn’t wear the blue shirt after Alex told her to do so.  
> -on tumblr under the title Something Blue-

Kara was panicking. Like panicking, panicking. It had been years since she’d gone on a proper date. What does one even wear to a date with their clingy co-worker. That’s it, Alex, She would know. Opening the door she rushed out, a shirt in each hand. 

“Hey, what’s the emergency.” Alex jumped out of her chair. “Blue or Purple.” That’s when Alex remembered. “Oh, your date with William is tonight.” “Yes” Kara replied, then thought for a moment, if Alex did it then she wouldn’t have to. “Cancel it for me?” Alex responded with the anticipated “No, I will not, and blue, always go with the blue, you know this.” In fairness to Alex, she did. Blue brought out her eyes. 

Walking away, she began to ramble, this was promptly cut off by Alex’s “You smile and you laugh, and you reach for the cheque.” She made it sound so easy. With Kelly Alex didn’t seem to have to remember to smile or laugh, she just did. 

Back in her room she looked between the two tops, she should wear the blue. It suited her better, the neckline was nicer, the colour more flattering and yet every time she saw it she couldn’t help but remember the last time she wore it. One of her last lunches with Lena before she’d confessed. Looking back she now knew that Lena had already known then, Lex had already dropped the bomb. This didn’t stop her from wishing that she could still go and chat with Lena over takeout in her office, didn’t stop her from wishing she hadn’t messed it all up. After it all blue was still her colour with Lena. The colour of the sky that time they went to the park together, the colour of the NCU logo on the hoody Kara lent her. Time after time she’d wear it when meeting her, not deliberately, but she still did. 

With William it all just felt a bit weird, he wasn’t blue, he was beige, or grey, sort of dull. This date felt more like a consolation for him more than anything for Kara. William wasn’t a blue sky, he was a cloudy day. Not as bad as rain, but there wasn’t yellow sunlight, there wasn’t energy.

Pulling the purple shirt over her head she walked out the door. She’d try to enjoy the date, try to be nice to him, but no matter what she did, William wasn’t blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me or ask me stuff on my [tumblr](https://kara-carter.tumblr.com) , beyond that, send me your criticisms, compliments or queries in the comments below. Until next time, Goodbye.


End file.
